Tired
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: I see,those tears in your eyes,i fell so helpless inside,oh Love theres no need to hide,just let me love you when your heart is tired Gene and Jailbreak were Tired,they were hurt,but its never to late to say "i you" 》Based on Alan Walkers Song《》Characters in they're original emoji Form《》songshot《》The Emoji Movie Does not belong to me《》if You hate this


**second time i upload this,to be honest,a lot off people make to bash me up because of "Copyright claims",when i made clear like 1000000 times that this was a songshot and the song is not mie -_- i decided to upload it again,but if it happends agian its getting deleted for good. anyways,hope you enjoy this :)**

-How could I say that ?!

-How could i say something so hurtful ?!

-i turned him into a Meh, it's your fault!

"You're a stupid, insensitive, idiot, you do not deserve Gene ..."

Those were the self-insults that princess was giving herself.

She could not get it out of her head, a mixture of guilt and love controlled her and her mood lowered.

Princess Jailbreak could not remove that blond emoji of green eyes off her mind, appeared in all of her thoughts, especially the sad ones, no longer wanted to continue this, for a long time she had this feeling.

And on the other side Gene was still hurt, it had been 3 months since that crazy adventure on Alex's phone and from that day where he confessed to Jailbreak that he loved her and left with a heart shattered into pieces, they never mention that again and save the tears of pain.

Jailbreak tried to ignore that guilt. Gene tried to forget the Pain.

But for both that was impossible, they were empty, sore and they're hearts were tired and broken.

She saw him from the scanner, talking to Hi-5 about something she could not hear from there, seeing Gene put her hand on the glass, cold Tears ran down her cheeks: the memories that she lived next to him came as a flash accompanied by Pain.

"Enough!" She screamed desperately, pounding the scanner, and kept thinking about him.

"Jailbreak, are you ok? " asked one of the chips.

"..." She reacted quickly and saw that she was still on the scanner.

"is my favorite princess here?"

Jailbreak eyes lit up at this, it was Gene who came in with a big smile.

H"o, hello Boss" Greet both Chips. Since the disappearance of Smiler Gene was in charge of the building and became the leader.

"Hello, look, you can leave me alone with ..." a soft blush was felt on his cheeks. "... Jailbreak"

When he said that to Jailbreak,her rose cheaks got pinker and she opened her eyes like plates

"I just want a little ... time with her ..."

Both chips nodded in Picardy and left.

"I bet you two dollars that he tries to kiss her but he regrets," whispered the smaller Chip.

"Done!" Whispered the other.

Practically alone, the emoji with multiple emotions approached the princess and looked at her for a while with a nice smile, sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Hello Jailbreak, how's everything?" Gene ask with a small blush.

"Very well ..." She was flushed too.

Both were in panic,they did not even know how to begin this conversation.

Gene had already planned and was ready to do it, well ... he thought so.

"Jailbreak ... " took a deep breath " I ... I came here to tell you something very important ... and that really I need you to know ... again ... "

O"h, oh, ok ... tell me what"

Just Jailbreak was going to say "What do you need?" He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"G-gene?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with one of the emojis I most want ..." he replied sweetly in his voice.

The brown-haired emoji did not know what to say, especially when she saw Genes Hand approach and took some strands of her hair off her face. He began to caress her beautiful face with great delicacy,even though he was going to dare to go further.

Jailbreak just closed her Eyes and accepted the caresses as if she was falling asleep, felt that she was going to Heaven and would fall asleep in Genes Arms, opened one of her eyes and saw Gene who was already very close from her lips, almost touching them.

He felt that she was free to do so, but when she opened her eyes,he remembered what happened 3 months ago in the cloud and those phrases she used…He stopped abruptly, simply changed that kiss to a very small one on her forehead and let go of her, looking at her regretfully.

"I'm sorry ..." he whispered in pain.

"Gene ...i…i…" Jailbreak said with the same look.

"Look ... I came to ask you if you have the afternoon free, since I would like to go out for a walk outside tonight, you know how to leave work and stress for a while and relax, besides we have not talked much lately ... "

"Gene ... "she replied sadly "I would love to, but I can not have to stay with the chi" she was interrupted by his boss.

"Oh no, miss! I'm your boss and ordered you to take the afternoon with me," he said proudly.

She was going to protest, but Emoji looked at her with that "do not even try" sign.

"Well." Jailbreak gave him a defiant look. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wait for me at the entrance to your house, okay?"

"Of course, I'll be there!" Jailbreak said with an incomparable smile.

He nodded happily and left the scanner, leaving her alone.

The smile on Jailbreak's lips had faded

"Why did I open my eyes?" she thought guiltily.

"And? "asked Hi-5 when he saw his friend leave the scanner, but his hopes vanished into his sad face.

"Meh ..." he said without encouragement. "I remembered her rejecting my love ... I do not want her to do it again. "

"Oh Come Bro!, Are you really going to continue like this ?, it's always the same! " at least you did something ?!

"..." looked up and began to think. "Hi-5 ... which of my ties fit me better? "

The princess was at the entrance of her house, waiting for Gene, toying with her fingers and her breathing was very agitated and especially nervous.

"Gene ... what I told you ... was not what I really meant ... ash!,what pathetic way to apologize!" ailbreak said with a sarcastic look after practicing his dialogues "Gene ... that you said that time that you confessed to me that you love me ... it was beautiful and I ... GODANG IT,NEVER SAY THAT!. "

It had been a long time since She had been waiting for Gene, she had given up, She was about to withdraw, until she felt as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she turned her eyes back to see that it was that force that pulled it, it was Gene who saw something disheveled and with withered roses, behind him was Hi-5.

"Sorry for the delay, Hi-5 forced me to put on a tie or bun and I spent half a day choosing to wear and at the end we found out in war because he told me that I am naked and that I would scare All the little ones and I forgot to bathe and there the hot water was gone and" He spoke so fast she barely understood, at the end of saying that, she took a deep breath.

"But well ... at least hes alive" Hi-5 was made to laugh looking at his friend.

Jailbreak did nothing more than laugh and fix his blonde hair.

"Good thing you came." She said looking at his cheeks.

"Well, come we are going to walk for a while" Gene said grabbing her arm "I have a lot of things to tell you ... "

"Ok, good luck to both!" Hi-5 said goodbye while watching them leave "Now ... to the Concert! ...

a"nd that's how Steven proved to be the most jealous person in WorldA" t the end of this, Jailbreak laughed out loud.

"God, to be a devil,he knows how to handle a love relationship." Jailbreak said while she wiped the tears from her laughter. "You can tell she loves Angel ..."

J"ailbreak... " stared into her eyes "when it's for love ... anything is done ... "

"And how do you know?" she said sarcastically.

"Well bunny Derkie and Missy tried to flirt whit me this morning," Gene said in that same tone.

"It's not much of a surprise. Those two flirt with anyone who crosses them," she said, watching her way.

"but I reject them because...of…" his cheeks turned red.

"why?" she asked intrigued.

" ...of her"

Gene was silent for a few seconds and looked down, did not want Jailbreak to see him so red.

"My heart belongs to another person, a beautiful and strong person ... the most wonderful and perfect woman that I could fall in love with ..."

"Tell me more!" She said intrigued. No one knew that inside she was deeply jealous.

"No ... I do not think you care about love ..." she said, bowing her head. "You made it clear to me anyway ... you're not a princess waiting for her prince ..."

That phrase echoed in Jailbreak's mind, if her heart ached before, it hurt now to another level, she finally knew how Gene felt that day that she used those words.

They stood still and faced each other, Gene very slowly dared to take her hand and squeeze it gently, while she began to play with the blonde loockes of his hair. Until Gene finally broke the silence.

"Well, are you hungry?" He asked, scratching his blond hair.

"Of course we can to the store and bought some chocolate." She was ready to move forward, but her friend stopped her.

"No, miss, you wait, I'll go!" He did not let her continue, quickly ran away until she could no longer see him.

PrJailbreak watched him go and giggled with a smile, she sat down by the side of the street while she waited for his friend.

"I think in itself, I have to admit, I know it will sound a very hypocritical madness" she said in her mind I bite her lower lip. "but it is inevitable not to remember his beautiful emerald eyes staring at me, his smiles, his expressions and his charming way of being and maybe until now I am being honest with myself ... but I cannot deny what my heart tells me" pressed his fists ready to spit it out "and what he says is ...is... "

I LOVE YOU GENE MEH!

She internally thanked that the emoji she loved so much was not there when she shouted that to the four closed her eyes to clear her mind, until she heard Gene calling her in the distance.

"Jailbreak!" Gene came so agitated and hurried that he barely approached took her arm and run "Fast before they play it! "

"Gene, what are you talking about and wheres my chocolate?" She said as she ran after him.

"I have something much better! "

"Much better than chocolate? I doubt that."

Two minutes passed and the more they approached their destination, the more they heard the music become louder.

When the music reached the maximum volume, they were already surrounded by a lot of people, who jumped, applauded and shouted to two emojis who were in a grandstand, singing "Wake me Up before you Go-go". When they were already in front of them the song was over and everyone applauded.

"Gene ... this is incredible" she said looking in amazement at the two emojis who sang on stage.

"I knew you would like it" Gene said smiling tenderly, he took her hand to lead her to the front.

"Can you give me your attention please? Just a little silence." Said one of the singers. "Thank you ..."

"we want to thank you guys for being here tonight with us, we are really happy that you like these songs that we found in Spotify" the boy emoji was made to laugh.

"recently, an emoji of multiple emotions asked us the favor of playing a song, the favorite one of his favorite princess ... " the emoji girl whit a Pink pony Tailed hair said

Hearing that,Jailbreak smiled with a slight tingling in his stomach.

"So, this is for that beautiful couple." The emoji boy grinned, nodding into his microphone.

 _* music in the multimedia *_

Jailbreak looked at all those lights that declared the stage, felt so loved, at that moment looked at Gene who already saw her in wonder.

 _ **"I see those tears in your eyes I feel so helpless inside Oh love, theres no need to hide Just let me love you When your heart is tired"**_

Jailbreak began to Sing the Song in a low voice while it moved to the rhythm of the music and of both singers, it did not happen much until Gene grabbed her.

"How about we play Just Dance?" he asked looking at her in amusement.

 _ **"Cold hands, red eyes Packed your bags at midnight"**_

She took his hand and raised it in the air, moving it like a flag in the wind.

" _ **They've been there for weeks. You do not know what goodbye means."**_

Gene looked like the marvelous Jailbreak and his expression of happiness as he watched as the song sang

 _ **"Just roll up a cigarette Just forget about this mess Been waiting on the sidelines From the sidelines"**_

Despite being a romantic song, they enjoyed it like any song they put, but they could not deny that this made them think of each other and the state of their weak hearts.

Until they finally reached the choir.

 _ **"I see those tears in your eyes And I feel so helpless inside Oh love, theres no need to hide Just let me love you When your heart is tired"**_

Jailbreak put her hands on her chest as she sang those verses that made her let out a few tears.

" _ **If your ghost pulls you up high And it feels like you've lost who you are My love, theres no need to hide Just let me love you When your heart is tired"**_

The blonde did not stop thinking about it and the song did not help either, those sung phrases made him more restless.

 _ **"Just let me love you ..."**_

He was ready, he did not care how scared he was in the Interior.

 _ **"you whisper: im alright But I see through your white lies"**_

However, when he turned his gaze to the princess, he watched her stand still, her hands entwined and head down, the music did not let her be audible, but she was sobbing.

" _ **But these walls dont talk And if they could"**_

"hey" He touched his shoulder a little worried "everything is fine ... "

Hearing it, she turned, showing her eyes already stained with tears.

 _ **"theyd say Cant hide the secrets You cant forget about this mess Im waiting**_ "

"Jail, why are you crying?" He asked even more concerned.

"I ... I'm sorry ... it's just ..." she said, wiping her tears with her wrist. "... you have done so much for my ... that ..."

 _ **"Im waiting on the sidelines from the sidelines"**_

"It makes me realize how selfish it was to reject your love ..." Jailbreak barely managed to say.

"Jail ..." He ran his hand over her wet cheeks, tearfully.

 _ **"I see those tears in your eyes and I feel so helpless inside"**_

"Sorry ..." Jailbreak touched his hand and hid her lips there, to kiss it. "I know it sounds super-hypocritical ... but seriously I cannot deny it ..." she break into sobs "my heart is tired ... is tired because I keep making it beat for someone who does not deserve me but I love whit all my heart ... so,why put yourself first ... if in the end you realize that not only loving you is enough, but also to another emoji? ... "

 _ **"Oh love, theres no need to hide Just let me love you When your heart is tired"**_

Gene grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, now taking both of her hands and staring at her, staring hard into her gold eyes.

 _ **"If your ghost pulls you up high and it feels like you've lost who you are"**_

"this girl to who I have my heart reserved, was the one that made my heart beat fast,but its now tired…because that emoji that I love,told me that she already had a plan... "

 _ **"My love, theres no need to hide"**_

"the girl I love, I don't love her because she's a princess ... loved her for who she is and for being so strong ... with her beautiful brown hair and eyes as bright as gold" He said while stroking her hair "She makes me feel that my heart is tired, although I cannot get enough of loving her... "

" _ **Just let me love you when your heart is tired"**_

Despite the tender look he put on her, she clung to a warm embrace with Gene, wetting his shoulder with tears, standing there together, as if they have been separated for years.

"My love, I think I already know who this girl is," she whispered, looking up to meet his green eyes.

He laid his forehead against hers, brushing they're noses and forming an Eskimo kiss.

" _I saw those tears in your eyes,_ " Jailbreak sang softly.

" _And I feel so helpless inside_ " Gene was singing.

" _oh love, theres no need to hid_ e" whispered both to Unison.

 _ **"Just let me love you when your heart is tired"**_

Ignoring everything that happened, she took him by his shoulders and Gene took her from both sides of her face and shyly kissed her. They closed their eyes slowly enjoying this beautiful moment, brushed their lips forming a passionate kiss.

The kiss that Gene had dreamed so many times and which Jailbreak regretted never having accepted so far.

They parted slowly but their lips were joined by a very thin thread of saliva.

Both gave a strong jump due to the scare to hear the sound of Applause, they forgot that they were in public and above all in a concert.

Holding hands, Walking slowly home. They were both very flushed and looked very tender.

"That song was a wonderful thing," said Gene as he squeezed the hand of the princess he loved so much.

"Gene…I dedicate every part of that song to you, because my heart throbbed love again, it's incredible ... all this time ... and I still love you ... " she smiled holding his hand

The emoji drew a small and sweet smile on his lips and kissed her hand softly

"I love you Jailbreak, I know it's not the first time I tell you this, but I want you to know that I want you to be the woman that I've spent my whole life with, I do not care if my heart or emotions are tired ...i love you and ill always will"

In the middle of that path, his fingers interlocked, they're lips joined again and they're hearts woke up again, feeling each other's love

"I love you Princess Jailbreak ... "

"I love you Gene Meh"

THE END


End file.
